The Sister Moon, Story of Nykai Ainslie Lupin
by nazerathe
Summary: Sister Moon is a story following Remus's sister the auror Nykai Lupin, starting right before book five. The story stands out from those like it as it flashes between the past and present, explaining more about relations and Nykai as the story goes on.
1. They cried Lupin!

"Lupin! Lupin!" The chant broke though the afternoon air, engerized by the end of exams. The chanters was a group of mostly younger students, all crowded around the lake with a few older students looking on curiously.

Four second-year boys sat apart from the commotion. Perhaps they disliked the excited attention not focused on them. Whatever the reason, they all sat under the refreshing shade of a lone tree, talking amongst themselves and each stealing curious glances to the lake.

Finally, one clapped his book shut and stood to leave, a light breeze tossing his brown hair in his face where it unnaturally lingered. "I don't want to see this," He muttered the excuse for his retreat.

"But Moony," Said the next boy under the tree, ruffling his black hair subconsciously. "They're singing your song!" He paused dramatically, letting some of the 'Lupin' chant filter into the conversation. "You can't just leave."

"They aren't singing my song, James." Said Remus quietly, pointing to the crowd whose chanting had now turned into a word-less roar.

Now visible was a first-year girl. Her hair was jet black and kinky, a look obtained after a day of braids. She absolutely glowed, that much the boys could see..whatever she was doing, they couldn't

One thing was for sure, though, she wasn't hating the attention.

* * *

**_Present Day_**  
  
Nykai Lupin raced down the dark London streets, sweat beading on her face and giving her quite a chill despite the exercise. Her tank top was torn at the midsection and she could feel warm but sticky blood draining down her skin from a wound there. That didn't stop her running. 

Nothing would stop her. Not the red-hot pain with each step she pushed herself to or the straining of her lungs to take the next breath. She was late..three days late. A lot could have happened in three days.

It hadn't been her fault. Though in contact with Albus Dumbledore since the end of the Triwizard Tournament, it had only been now, nearly two months later, that she was finally able to be called to duty.

They had taken all sorts of precautions, but things still hadn't gone smoothly. Someone had known and had tried to stop her. Who it was, she hadn't seen, but they had pursued her over England's country side as she tried to lead them away from headquarters and lose them all at the same time. It had taken her three days to accomplish that..and she was feeling it.

Finally, now close to midnight, her goal was coming into the place. She could see number eleven and number thirteen now. She convinced her body to crawl up that last few feet between the two, somewhere within London, she could hear a clock chiming midnight.

"_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_" Nykai recited mentally and breathed a slow sigh of relief as it started to appear.

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for my first chapter, introducing my orginal character, Nykai. Not much to say, not much happened. 


	2. Steal? Steal back rather!

"Oh my Goodness!" Nykai heard someone exclaim as the heavy old door opened to Grimmauld Place. Pink terry cloth arms wrapped around her and helped her stumble into the house. She lifted her head and saw mass of red hair above all the terry cloth and the distinct smell of home-cooking hit Nykai pleasantly.  
  
"'lo, Molly." She greeted as she forced her legs to move herself indepently, she didn't want to get any blood on Molly's lovely bathrobe. At the same time she let herself be led away to the kitchen, her weary gaze moving around the interior of the house. It was so strange, she had a feeling she had been here before. She recognized things from the dark wood staircase to the ancient furniture that occupied the different rooms.  
  
"We were thinking the worst. Missing for three days, no word." Molly Weasley clicked her tongue a few times, shaking her head. "By the looks of you, you did meet the worst." She added as they reached the kitchen. Molly helped her to a seat before looking for things to clean the younger witch up with.

* * *

**April, 1976**  
  
"What were you doing breaking in in the first place?" Nykai could hear the angry voice of Professor McGonagall and automatically knew she didn't want to wake up. She was in the Nursing Wing, she could tell that by the clean smell and stiff bedsheets. What she didn't know was why.  
  
Last thing Nykai Lupin remembered was her brother's quiet protests and James's encouragement as Sirius lowered her down into Filch's office. She had been hanging from the ceiling, her feet being held by Sirius who was huddled with the other Marauders in the small crawl space above. She saw her goal in sight, the blank piece of parchment. But has her hand fell on it, there was a bright flash of red light, she fell and..woke up now.  
  
It all made sense now. Sirius dropped her on her head! Damn him!  
  
Nykai groaned softly as she opened her eyes, pain shot through her head at the light. The quieted argument that had been going on suddenly fell silent as they realized she was finally awake and aware. In the room was the furious McGonagall as well as Sirius and Filch himself. That was good news at least. Either the other boys were being held somewhere else or they had escaped trouble.  
  
"Detention. Both of you," Snapped McGonagall. "I won't keep you from this afternoon's classes anymore than what you have already missed."  
  
Nykai groaned again and put her hand to her head. "But Professor, with me sustaining injuries? I don't think I should exert myself.."  
  
"You're fine, Ms. Lupin. Madame Pomfrey approved of your dismissal as soon as you awoke." The professor said calmly and with perhaps a hint of a smile.  
  
"_Eh, it was worth a shot_," Nykai thought before hopping out of the bed and letting Sirius help her to the door, Filch's demands for more punishment in their wake.  
  
"Nyx, hold up." Sirius requested when they were far enough away that Filch's howls had all but vanished. He looked up and down the empty corridor carefully for any other stray students. Nykai only frowned at him as he approached her, still rubbing her head.  
  
"Wha- **Sirius**!" She interrupted herself with surprised yell as his hand dipped into her shirt. "Listen, there's a time and a place and this is neither!"  
  
He looked up at her innocently as he pulled his hand back out, the parchment now clutched in it. "Oh com'on Nyx. I had to hide it somewhere McGonagall wouldn't let him search." Sirius said with his patented grin.

* * *

**Present**  
  
Nykai grinned to herself. She still remembered that day perfectly. How Filch had the tip from Malfoy that someone was going to try to steal from him that day and he had someone put up the trap. Sirius had dropped her, but fell in himself soon after when she was already unconscious. Also she remembered, how hard she had slapped him for hidding anything in her shirt.  
  
Her grin turned into a sad one and her stomach twisted unpleasantly. The same it always did whenever she thought about Sirius Black. The same sadness and anger she felt towards him always returned to her. Luckily, the anger at his deeds outweighed the sadness. He, her old friend, was the reason she was now an Auror. She had vowed to hunt him and everyone like him to the ends of the earth and back.

* * *

Author's Note: Big important fact in this chapter, the reason Nykai became an Auror. Sirius's 'betrayal' was a bit too much for her. She doesn't yet know he is innocent. Oh, the fun that will follow! 


	3. Alone & Curiosity Killed the Nykai

"Ow! That hurts more than actually getting cut, Molly!" Nykai complained, squirming like a child under Mrs. Weasley and her antiseptic.

"Well if you don't hold still it will be worse! Have to do this before I heal you or--else--you'll-be-infected-" Explained the older woman, her words becoming stunted as she struggled to keep Nykai still. "Honestly, you're worse than Ginny ever was!"

"Good for Ginny she can take my--AH!" Nykai yelped loudly as Molly finally managed to clean the cut. The auror only pouted and watched as the cut in her torso was healed with a simple '_Medicorio_' charm.

"I have no idea how you managed to become an Auror with that attitude, Nyx." Said a new voice. Both girls looked up to see a man standing in the doorway. His ash brown hair had been shot through with streaks of grey that Nykai had never seen before. His face looked older than it should have and so tired. Wrinkles had appeared, ones that she could only call 'worry marks.' Aside from all of that, she recognized the soft smile on her brother's face.

"Rem!" She said excitably, hopping up off her stool, taking note of all the changes that had marked him since the last time they met..nearly two years ago.

"Remus, I hope we didn't wake you." Addressed Molly as she went to the sink to wash her hands.

"No, not at all. I was still awake, doing some research. Oh what is it, Nyx?" He asked, finally turning his attention to his younger sibling who had been staring at him quietly.

"It's just--" She walked towards him, looking up and putting a hand to his face. "You look so..old Rem, how'd ya manage?" Nykai finished, grinning impishly before giving him a happy hug.

* * *

**October, 1977**

Nykai let out a deep sigh as she looked down to the four boys..no men beneath her. She was sitting within the branches of the tree they sat under. The same tree they had sat under six years ago when trying to ignore her 'debut.'

She looked out over the lake and into the distance. A chill breeze tossed her braided hair. Below her, the Marauders plotted. It was their last year at Hogwarts..they wanted to make it count.

Nykai however, had never felt so depressed. It was strange. She often felt like the tag-along. The cliche' younger sibling that insisted in hanging with her brother's friends. She had never felt unaccepted. In fact on many occasions, Sirius or James had personally invited her. Of course, all of those times were when she was vital to whatever scheme they were cooking up.

She was happy being the 'fifth' when she could. But..there was a certain closeness that was lacking. The deep bond of friendship like the Marauders shared. Nykai was sure she only experienced a part of that with them..and they were who she considered her closest friends. Her only real friends for all she knew. After they left this year..she would be alone. Truly separated in every sense of the word..

* * *

**Present**

Almost twenty years later and Nykai still felt that way. Detached and alone. She looked upon the face of the person she thought she was closest to..and yet she could barely recognize him. She tried not to let it bother her though. A person's appearance could change a lot in two years..she only wished her assignments hadn't kept her busy for that long.

"Good to see you too, Nyx." Remus said quietly with a light pat on her head. They were only one year apart, but they had always played the childish and mature sibling roles. "Oh, yes, I would like some tea Molly. And I'm sure we will have a few more people coming downstairs. I swear, she probably woke the up." He said, giving his sister a grin. Nykai hadn't even noticed Molly mentioning any tea.

"I'm not that loud!" She commented as Remus moved around her to help the lady with the tea. "I'm simply..expressive." The two older members in the kitchen simply shook their heads and Nykai had more time to look about. She wandered quietly out of the kitchen, her eyes and fingers doing a little investigation.

The house still seemed to familiar. Like a memory she had blocked out of mind..but knew was there. In the pallor, she picked up a dusty silver knick-knack. She wiped away the thick grime and looked at the family insignia on the top. Again, familiar but unplacable. She could only assume it was a family insignia by the fact it was on the snapping snuff box, the music box (which she was wise enough not to open), and all the fine silverware kept in the other room that had insisted at jumping at her hand when she went to pick on up.

Nykai shrugged and picked up a long athame on display on an old bookshelf. It was simple but gorgeous. The blade was black and as she wiped the dust away..she could only hope that the stain on the blade wasn't blood.

"_What is the Order doing, basing themselves in an evil place like this?_" She wondered, her eyes searching the titles on the bookshelf, the athame still in her hand. "_For that matter, what am I doing remembering this place?_"

Nykai's eyes finally fell upon the tapestry on the wall. She tilted her head and started to walk towards it with her curiosity that only increased with every other thing she looked at. Maybe it was that her mind was absorbed in trying to read what was on the tapestry, or maybe it was the plush carpet quieting his footfalls, but she never heard the stranger approach until it was far too late.

* * *

Author's Note: Ooh cliffhanger. Okay a few things, for those that don't know, an athame is a ritualistic dagger and medicor is the latin word for 'To heal.' I just added to 'io' at the end to make it sound more HP spellish. Thanks for the reviews people, I'm really honored. But now I would like the feedback on how Molly and Remus are so far. I'm afraid I'm not doing them justice.


	4. Snogging and Knife Fights!

**December 1977**

The common room had never looked so beautiful. At least in all of Nykai's memory.. Of course it was a biased thought. To her memory, that Christmas eve had been the most beautiful and memorable of all.

"Boo."Nykai would have jumped if she wasn't too entirely used to such a word being uttered behind her before being followed by a pair of arms around her shoulders with the weight of someone taller leaning playfully on her.

Nykai smirked a bit and glanced up towards the ceiling. It was a habit all had developed around the castle this Christmas season. Apparently traveling mistletoe had been the novelity of the season.. and would proceed to a yoweling alarm if a pair of people under it didn't kiss immediately. Nykai had spent most of her free time inventing new ways to avoid the bothersome things.. so why was it now she was disappointed it wasn't around?

"Remind me again why you and James are still here, bothering me on what should be a peaceful holiday's vacation?" Nykai asked, turning her gaze from the ceiling to the face looming above her. She stuck her tongue out at Sirius' goofy grin.

"Not only bothering you, Nyx." Sirius corrected, his tone injured.. if only for the grin that stayed in place. "Moony too. He was looking forward to actual peace. Unlike you who just wanted to steal the glory of trouble for herself while we were away." Oops. Caught there. Nykai grinned and squirmed out of his arms.

They stared at eachother a moment in perfect silence. For the moment, both of their grins had faded and it was only broken with James' shouting about some new jinx Sirius just had to see. Nykai sighed a bit to herself and turned back to table solemly. Bloody hell, was she happy James and Sirius were staying or not? She couldn't make up her mind.

Even as she pondered this the yoweling alarm of charmed mistletoe filled the common room. Nykai turned towards the noise and happened to be one of the few blessed enough to see Sirius and James' quick snog.

**Present**

Nykai had had no warning before the strong arms wrapped around her. She gasped and reacted on instinct, forgetting the tapestry she had been so close to actually making out. The anthame still in hand slashed back behind her blindly and properly came in contact with nothing. But the arms did release her.

Nykai spun and came face to face with what was surely a mirage. Dark hair, swept handsomely over a more sunken face then she remembered. Haunted eyes and a few more lines.. but it was Sirius, she knew. Just as she had known her own brother. "You."

Sirius looked down at the clean cut in his shirt.. a clean cut that was eating away the rest of the shirt slowly. He didn't want to know what would happen if the blade had made contact with his skin. "Whoa! Yes, me! I thought Lupin had told you! You could have killed me!" He exclaimed, taking half a step back. "Put down the dagger Nyx.. you don't know what it's cursed with.."

"Then I'm sorry I missed!" She snarled before flying after him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Aww Sirius. We miss you! See? Even Nykai missed you, hehe. Anyways, sorry it's been so long but.. Yeah. I'm back and writting. Hope you all enjoyed it.. leave a review and there'll be more! --sneaky!


	5. Misery

"What is it Rem?" Nykai approached her brother carefully.. She had never seen him look so miserable--so defeated.

They were alone in her shabby flat, sitting in the marvelous living room/dinning room/kitchen. It was all she could afford on the modest budget of a temp. One odd job to the next. Nykai was talented.. but not yet found a true calling.

"It's James...and Lily.." He choked out finally, looking down at his feet. Nykai felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, she quickly sat next to Remus, holding on his arm.

Nykai needn't ask what he meant.. she had seen too many Dark Marks in the sky over the years.. and they were only increasing. She had heard rumors that they had been in danger. However, she had also heard a rumor they had had their own secret keeper..how could it have happened.

Hollowed. Nykai could swear someone had gutted her, ripping out everything and leaving her empty. Memories of James' laughing face, Lily's kind worse.. the day their son had been born. Oh how she and Sirius had fought over getting in to see the baby..ending up wedged in the doorway.

"Gods, Rem! The boy! Is Harry.." She frowned and finally tears broke through the shock. How could he not be gone? Remus was silent for sometime, lifting his eyes to the distant wall.

"No.. He lived."

**Present**

"Sorry you missed? Nyx! Listen to me! It's not what you think. Wait, calm down damnit!" Sirius jumped back out of the way of another swipe of the knife. Nykai was a woman possessed. Already stained with the mark of her own blood, her ebon locks were wild from running and her clothes torn. No thought of magic could enter her mind now.. all she wanted was to bury this dagger in his chest.. a promise that she had made so many years ago. Well, perhaps not the knife, that was just convenient.

With a savage growl she threw herself at Sirius, the anthame so tight in her hand that her knuckles were white. He fell with her on top of him, blade poised and ready.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ The dagger few out of her hand and clunked against the wall. Nyx looked up to see her own brothers' wand pointed at her.

"Rem! He's a murder.. wha—" He walked to her, helping her off Sirius.

"I have a lot to explain." With that, Remus led Nykai away with her near victim staring after.

Author's Notes: Eh.. not sure how I like how this chapter was put together. Thinking I should have made the moment in the past when Nyx heard it was Sirius that betrayed them and killed Peter..but eh. Be sure to give reviews to get more pages. I'm vain!


End file.
